Themes truned lemony
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: 20 themes turned into lemons and fluff :3 will add more oneshot fluffs!Forst real lemon, no flames plz. tips/advice are wanted!


**Themes used: Colors, Told You So, and Innocence.**

**Contains Yaoi! Rated M! VioXShadow! LEMON!**

_**Summary: "Is your hair color actual natural Shadow?" "Yes." "I don't think I believe you." Said purplette leaned forward with a very suggestive smirk "If you don't believe me I could always show you."**_

"Ne, Shadow-Chan." Vio began getting the older boys attention. It had been about a week since Shadow had joined our group after the quest. Vio had wanted to ask him this for ages.

"What?"

"Is your hair color actual natural?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I believe you." Said purplette leaned forward with a very suggestive smirk,

"If you don't believe me I could always show you." Shadow pulled the very curious Vio into their shared bedroom and placed him on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed the shorter blonde. The two had recently started going out, publicly that is. They've really been going out for over a year through out their quest. They hadn't gotten as far as having sexual relations yet. Kissing wasn't anything new, but going as far as touching, definitely was. Shadow pulled the younger teen's shirt off first earning a surprised squeak form him.

"Shadow? Wha-what are you planning to do with me?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing much…...just gaining your innocence from you." he smirked as his partner grew very red, very fast. Pinning him to the bed the dark boy continued to kiss and nip at his lips until they were red from the slight abuse. Moving downward very slowly, he began to tease Vio's skin with bites and licks trialing farther down to his chest. A small moan escaped the other's lips as a sensitive spot on his side was bitten.

"Ngh!"Shadow smiled at this and vowed to learn all of secret spots that make him flinch and moan. Moving back up to his sleek neck, the dark copy placed a big bruise on the side of it, marking the blonde that he was his. Biting and sucking at it made another little sound come out from the younger. He could definitely get used to this. Shadow pulled back just enough for him to take his own shirt off, the blonde under him blushed as all that was left between them were his own shorts and Shadows which at the moment were sexily placed just passed his hip bones revealing a small amount of very short purple hairs. The younger boy turned red, Shadow noticed his gaze and leaned to nip at his ear.

"Having a little fun, ne?" he teased, Vio turned his attention back to him just in time to be brought into another deep kiss. "It looks like someone needs a little help hm?" the boy continued to tease, reaching for a certain spot on the teen.

"_Ah~_" a sweet moan reached the elder boys ears; he in turn continued his ministrations.

"Not as easy to control yourself as you thought, is it?" the shadow purred in his ear. Vio was too busy with his silent pleasures to respond besides and desperate look at the dark teen. Of course Shadow took it even slower just to tease him more. He pulled the blondes shorts down painfully slow and finally released Vio from the denim prison. As expected, Shadow almost lost it and began to speed things up a little. Taking his own off, he rested his tip at Vio's entrance.

"Shadow, _come on!_" the blonde complained impatiently. Shadow smiled,

"Don't worry; it won't hurt as much as you think." he winked and kissed him sweetly as he slowly entered not to hurt him. Vio held in a small scream as a mix of pain and pleasure racked through him. Nodding in a gesture that he could move, Shadow started. not long after he found the bundle of nerves in his deep and relentlessly pounded him. Sharp electric like waves of pleasure ran through the blonde's entire body as he struggled to meet the dark teen on top of him. Completion came fast and quick with Shadow getting his spot every time, Vio sighed and slowly lifted his eyes back open. Shadow lay down and pulled the still 'in bliss' blonde onto him and brushed aside a strand of hair covering the boy's face.

"Ashiteru, Shadow-Chan" Vio whispered, barley able to hear it himself. Shadow sat with arms behind his head, a very satisfied smirk placed on his lips. Vio cuddled closer into the bare chest.

"Ashiteru, Vio-Kun."

**Review Please!**


End file.
